


A Dark Sun Sets

by 1dirtysinner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader will have a name eventually, choice based story telling, collars and collaring, death threats at every door, everything is uncomfortable, halp, idk how to tag, idk lets hope, it's going to be a weirdly dark story regardless, mildly dubious slavery?, minor abuse from dogs, or what i'm doing tbh, this will eventually be a multiverse story, tons of bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dirtysinner/pseuds/1dirtysinner
Summary: You messed with a machine in a basement, but can't remember where or anything else??Waking up in the snow in a strange place, you have to stay alive and try to get home.This is a choice based story, (Help me choose where it goes please?)





	1. Should've done a superhero landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story, please go easy on me? please.  
> anyway, I hope you like it

Falling. You were falling. What happened? Why were YoU fAlLiNg?! You start panicking as you free-fall through the air. You look below you, just before slamming right in your stomach into a tree branch. Luckily for you, you must not have been falling for long because it didn't hurt nearly as much as you thought it would. But once you hit the second and third branches, you change your mind on the matter.

You stop hitting branches when you hit the ground with a loud WHOMP. Thank the angel for snow. Wait.. what?. Snow? You lay on the ground for what feels like forever before you pull yourself up off the ground and look around. Easier said than done, you were hurting all over. Once your eyesight was done clearing, you notice that there was a monster near what looked to be a broken, horribly mistreated... Christmas tree? Looks like it was burned in a fire. You had somehow landed next to a building, it was incredibly lucky to not actually land on the building.

You get to your feet and attempt to walk away from your crash site. The door on the building you didn’t land on was jerked open and out walked a… giant dog monster? He was in the middle of saying something when you immediately hide. He stops talking and starts looking around. 

Maybe if you don’t move, he won’t see you. You sit still as possible. The monster got insanely close to your face. Looking at him he was really beat up looking, like he had been in way too many dog fights, (heh) "Hey! The hell are you doing? We gotta get to our posts!" One of the giant dog's companions yelled and the monster retreated for a moment.

"Thought I saw sumthin' movin', I'm comin'." He moves away and starts walking off, you let your shoulder sag slowly. Looks like you survived becoming that dog's chew toy (heh). You decide not to drop your guard in case he comes back. After it gets silent again, you let out an inaudible sigh and place your hand over your heart. It was racing.

You stood up, groaning as your knees pop. The snow was freezing and making your joints lock up. A shirt and shorts were definitely not ideal for this weather. Where the heck were you? It somehow seemed too familiar and yet, not at the same time. Actually, know that you think about it, you can’t remember anything. You shake your head, you can find answers later, when you’re not freezing. That monster was so scarred and angry, and so, so familiar.

You stay close to the shadows of the trees and back of the buildings, and hope to find a store or shop. You lose track of how many times you fall into the snow before groaning and walk out from behind the back of a building and into the middle of a town. It's so much colder than before and you see it's getting dark, you try to hurry.

You see something in the distance that looks like a little shop and seeing everything looks and feels uncomfortably familiar. You hurry to get to the door and see it's going to close soon. 

The door dings when you open it and immediately you see the shopkeeper is a bunny? She looks... scary to say the least. Her arms were covered in scars and one of her ears was almost torn off. You look away from her to look at clothing items. Your stomach was tying itself in knots. You find a jacket and pants that you like and walk up to the register. She's glaring at you when you look at her.

"I-i-i... I'd like t-to buy the-se please." Your mouth feels weirdly dry but you're still very cold, so you stammer through a sentence. 

The bunny lady scoffs, looking at the items then you, "That'll be 50g, each." She crosses her arms over her chest, staring down at you.

You feel shock run through you, "B-b-but t-that's too much-ch!"

She growled at you, "This ain't no charity, either pay up or get out!"

You shivered from the cold and fear. You never wanted to steal so much before. You check your pockets quickly and found 40g?? You put it on the counter, "Th-this is a-all I have, p-please.."

The shopkeeper growls at the amount before grabbing it and stuffing it in her pocket, "It'll do. Take the jacket and get out."

A look of pure surprise and happiness crossed your face, smiling you said, "T-thank you!" A look of sure shock ran across the bunny lady's face, she seemed to stutter something before simply nodding as you grabbed the jacket and put it on. You snuggled into it's vague warmth, knowing it'll be a little warmer than nothing at all.

Walking over to where you got the pants, you fold them and put them back where you got them. Your hand rests on them as you think of a way to get enough money to come back and buy them.

You must lose track of time because the shop bunny asks, "Yer not from around h're are ya?"

Looking back at her, you see a strange look on her face, like she's trying to understand what she's seeing. You clear your throat, "Is it that easy to tell? No.. I'm not. But I don't remember where I'm from to be honest. I just remember waking up in the snow."

She nodded her head, "Fig'red as much.. So what ya plan on doin' after this?"

You look to the floor, you weren't really sure. You weren't even sure how you found this place, let alone anything else. "I'm.. not sure. Camp out somewhere and hope for warmth, most likely."

She nods again, "Unfortunately there's s'pose to be a bad storm tonight. Ya might wanna rethink that."

Looking back at her, "Is there a place I could stay just for the night?"

"There's an inn nex' door, ran by my sister, but I doubt she'll let ya stay fer free." Biting your lip, you nod and remain silent. Fearing you'll most likely die in the woods somewhere. "But.. There is something I can do fer'ya." 

Looking at her, a pulse of fear runs through you, you really don't like that look in her eyes. She's looking at you like you're her next meal. You slowly look at the floor and think about it. With that type of look, she means to kill you or eat you.. doesn't it? What else would be the cause of such a look.

Looking back at her, "W-what kind of something?" 

The fear you felt made you start trembling slightly. One side of her face went up in a smirk. "I offer ya my protection and care, but it means ya belong to me."

You were dumbstruck, what the heck would that even mean? "W-what?"

She began laughing, "Wow, ya really don't know anything, huh? It means tha' nobody would mess wit' ya cause you'd be under my protection. If they tried, I wouldn' allow 'em in my shop, and I'm one'a the only places ta get food around h're. What do ya say?"

You would need to think this over, after all it was very sudden. Looking anywhere other than the shop bunny. "W-What would it mean to belong to you?"

You heard her cackling, your eyes shot up before you could stop them, "Ya'd do whateva I want ya to. Run th' shop, play wit' my kids, whateva." Shrugging her shoulders, "It's up to ya, kid. Even if ya decide not ta now; my offer still stands later. Actually, as a sign o' good faith, take th'se pants too." 

Turning to stare at the pants, you swallow the lump in your throat. It all sounds way too good. "But.." Grabbing the pants and turning to her, "The offer is only til tomorrow. If ya change yer mind during the night, just come ta the back of the shop and I'll put ya in'a collar."

Nodding your head, you walk over to what looks like a dressing room and change. Running the options in your head, you decide you need to think about it. You walk out and tell the shop bunny as much. She just smiles and nods like she knew that's what you were going to do. Walking to the door, you stop before you open it. "I don't even know your name."

She gives you a toothy grin, "The name's Bonnie. Bonnie the bunny. Ironic right? Anyway, what's yer name?"

Biting your lip, you shake your head, you couldn't remember, "I don't know."

Shrugging her shoulders again, "That's alright, you'll fig're it out. I'm sure."

You gave her a smile before pulling the door open again and walking outside. It didn't feel nearly as bad now that you were more clothed. You needed to find a place to sleep and hopefully keep warm. 

You start walking back towards the town square. You see a lot of abandoned building and eyes? Staring at you? You feel fear running down your spine, you decide to keep walking. There you find a weird tunnel hole thing? You go inside and walk down some stairs and maybe four steps before you're coming up another set of stairs, but you're in a different location? You look around, the area looks clear except for a scary looking house and some type of shed. 

You decide to go investigate the shed to see if it'd be warm enough. Walking around it you see theres only two windows and they're both pretty high up. You also saw a few box crates to stand on and you're able to look in the window. You see.. torture devices? It makes you more cold than the snow on the ground.

Immediately you hop down and run back to the tunnel. You stay inside, right in the middle where both steps can't reach. Scared of what you should do. Everywhere seems to be ready to kill at first chance. You shake your head. You need to find a place to sleep for the night.

Do you go back to the shop and trust Bonnie?

Or keep looking for a place to sleep through the storm?


	2. A Collar, huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decided on the collar. You learn it's not so bad.

You begin the long trek back to Bonnie's shop because duh, you don't want to freeze to death and she never _really_ gave you any reason to distrust her. You think about the things she said. Put in a collar? What does that even mean? Guess you'll find out, you sigh before realizing you had stopped walking and now stood in the middle of town square.

Looking around, you stare at everything. It all looks so torn up and damaged. You stare for an unknown amount of time. Even the tree in the middle of the town square looks hurt. What could possibly have happened? It makes your chest hurt for some unknown reason, you lightly rub the spot in the center of your chest before shaking your head and continuing to walk.

\---------

You stand at the door to the shop, you push it a little and it opens despite it being after closing time, something says you shouldn't be after dark. That it feels wrong, but you shake the feeling away. Being scared isn't going to help you right now. Right..?

Walking inside feels different than it did earlier, more cozier or warming? It's as if the shop knew your decision and made itself warmer for you. It was weird. But at least it was warm. 

"Bonnie?" You stand by the door, not wanting to be rude. You hear rustling around the register and your guard picks up, "Bonnie, is that you?"

Suddenly a little bunny pops up and smiles at you. They were so cute! You guard drops and you smile, "Hey, you must be the sweetpiece my mom was talking about!"

Tilting your head, you look at confused as you feel, "Sweetpiece? What's that?"

The bunny seems to have realized their mistake and backtracked, "Ahh.. Never mind!" They started rubbing their ears and waved their hand for you to move closer, "It's nothing, my mom is this way! Come on!" They disappear into a doorway you never noticed was there.

You turn back to the door, you can still change your decision. Looking at the lock on the door. You've made up your mind so you lock the door and walk over to the now-not-so-secret doorway. It's a little smaller than you thought and you have to duck to get through it. Walking inside was like getting hit with a gust of warm air. You shudder in delight and sigh out loud. Your little bunny leader giggled out loud and you can't help to blush.

They lead you to what looks like a living room, with Bonnie sitting on a big couch with two smaller sleeping bunnies laying their heads on her lap, with a book in hand. She doesn't seem to notice you, but the bunny that lead you back here calls quietly, "Mom, they're here."

Bonnie looks up and sees you, she gives you a soft smile. Slowly moving the children off her lap. Standing up and almost gliding over to you. She bends down to the other bunny, "Go, take care o' yer brothers, I'll be right back. Thank ya, Gem." Turning back to you, she nods for you to follow her. You look back towards the entrance, feeling your window closing and push that feeling down. Now wasn't the time to second guess yourself. You follow her where she leads you to a room. It looks like a stock room but also a kitchen? And somehow an office? You're very confused just looking at it.

Bonnie senses your confusion and laughs at you, "Yea' it use ta be just a stock room but I've had kids since then." She rubs her tummy and seems a little sad, before perking right back up. "Anyway, I'm glad ya came back. Sit down 'n I'll find the collar."

You do as your told and sit in a chair on the opposite side of a desk. You watch as she digs through some boxes of stuff and eventually she pulls out a collar that looks like it belongs on a puppy. Weirdly, it's in your favorite color. Bonnie smiles and closes her eyes. You watch as a purple glow starts going into the collar. When she's done the whole thing glows before disappearing into the collar and it goes back to your favorite color. 

You look from the collar to her face. She laughs again, "Oh yeah, ya'prolly don' know what I'm doin'." She waits for you to shake your head, before she continues, "I'm puttin' my intent inta it." You stared at her. "Right, ya don' know what intent is. Hmm.. Say ya wanna make someone happy 'n you inten' ta do that right?" You nod you head, Bonnie smiles, "Well it's kinda like that, e'cept my intent is protection, I wanna protect ya, so that's what I'm doin'. Tellin' ev'rybody ta stay away from ya. Get it?" 

You nod again, it seems simple enough, if only a little weird and oddly familiar again. You smile at her, "So.. how does this work? Do I just accept it or something?"

Opening the collar and holding it out, Bonnie was staring at you, "That's still up ta ya. It's gotta go aroun' ya throat."

Looking away, you didn't know how to take that, well sure where else would a collar go, it's a _collar_ after all. Still something about it seems off. To have someone else's protection. You knew something felt off, just not the _what_. Then it clicked, how long were you going to be here, was this permanent? Is this like being a slave? "How-How long would I be protected by you?"

Smiling, Bonnie says, "As long as ya wanna. I'm not gonna force ya ta do anythin' ya don' wanna do." You look away to think, you need just a little time. You don't get long, because Bonnie starts talking again, "But like I said bef're this ain't no charity. I'm gonna put ya to work. Takin' care o' th' shop wit' me, some cleanin' prolly. Nothin' too dang'rous. Plus I wanna teach ya what I know." She was smiling at you.

Still you felt a little nervous, "Why do you want to teach me though? How would that benefit you?" 

Bonnie started laughing, "It would mean I'd h've an ally 'n maybe a friend ta, ya know?" Her smile seemed contagious because you start to smile too. Maybe you were just overthinking this. You made your decision as soon as you walked into the door and locked it. No use worrying now. 

You let out a sigh and nod, "Okay, so do you have to put it on?" Bonnie nods and steps into your space. Even with knowing what's about to happen, you're still nervous, you've never been in this position, that you know of. You take a deep breath, staring at Bonnie you nod. Lifting your chin up and baring your throat. 

She places the collar around your neck and for a moment you don't feel anything. It's not until she locks the collar and you feel a wave of what can only be described as pure love and trust and will to protect. It brings a few tears to your eyes and you stare up at her.

Bonnie smiles at you and pats your cheek, "There, all done. I see ya got what I me'nt 'bout the intent, huh?"

You nod dreamily, "Could've warned me how intense it was, though." You let out a small laugh and she smiles at you. 

"Sorry, I put a lot o' intent in it. Ya seem a lot like my kids. Innocent 'n sweet. I might've channeled my intent for them inta it. Sorry." She doesn't seem particularly upset about it but you let it go anyway. You can't remember why you were so nervous about this. It feels like a good decision. Bonnie seems like a good person, despite her looks, but then again, everyone looks dangerous here. 

Bonnie taps your cheek. You open your eyes, not knowing you shut them. You stare at her questioningly. She laughs again, "Man, I must'a put too much inten' inta that. Yer so outta it. C'mon, I'll show ya where'll ya sleep." Waving for you to follow her, you try to stand and she definitely put too much intent into it because you wobble a little before being able to fully stand. You just smile at her and she laughs again.

She leads you to a small room with two bunk beds. You see two bunnies already sleeping in bed and one who's awake and staring at you. It's not the same bunnies you saw earlier, Bonnie must have a bunch of kids. You smile at the one staring. They pull the covers over their eyes to hide from you, but they pull the covers back down a few seconds later. You let out a small giggle. 

Bonnie smiles and whispers, "Yer bed is right there. I got some things ta take care o' an' in th' mornin' ya start yer first day. Sleep tight." She pats the top of your head and walks back the way you came.

You look over to the bunny again and give another small smile before walking over to where you'll sleep tonight. You're glad things turned out like this. You take off the jacket and your shoes before you crawl into the bed. It's so warm! You snuggle into it immediately and let the protective intent from the collar begin to lull you to sleep.

Before you can get to sleep, the bunny on the other bunk bed speaks up, "So what ya doin' h're? Ya h're to hurt my mom?" 

You look over at them, they're so small, but they look ready to fight. You shake your head, "No, I don't want to hurt her. I want to learn from her." You smile but it's getting hard to keep your eyes open. They don't seem to believe you. That's okay. You have a feeling you're going to be here a while, at least. You just smile at them before sleep claims you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it seems like choice 1 was the winner. The next choice will be next chapter.  
> Remember that all choices have consequences.


	3. Nothin' but a headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You live with Bonnie. Things don't go as planned.

You wake to the sound of children laughing, giggling, and some grumbling. You smile, you're use to the sound now. You've been here at least a week or so. Maybe longer, all the days seem the same, not many people come into the shop. At least not when you're helping Bonnie at the front. 

Getting up and dressed is easy for you, now.. When Bonnie told you that you needed to shower, you were confused. You couldn't remember anything, let alone what a shower was. Then you saw your body. Your heart felt like stopping. You were covered in scars. All in places easy to hide. It made your stomach twist itself into knots. How could you possibly forget about them?

You pull up your shirt to stare at the main one. It was a giant scar. It started from both your shoulders down to your ribs, in a giant X. It was long and ugly and you wondered how you could've possibly survived such an attack. The first time you saw it, you had freaked out and shown Bonnie. Who just looked at you in confusion. There's many scars on you, but she couldn't see the biggest one. No one could but you. It upset you but there was nothing you could do about it. You really look at it, and you notice that one line of the scar seems.. older somehow. It makes your head hurt so you pull your shirt back down. You've gotten good at pushing things down and not thinking about them lately.

One of the bunnies pops her head into the doorway, you remember her name is Nyssa. She smiles at you and says, "Hey, Y/N, breakfast is ready!" She was the nicest one of the bunnies you've met.

You smile back at her, "I'll be right there in just a second." She looks you up and down before just smiling bigger and disappearing the way she came. You look down and realize belatedly, that you're not yet wearing pants, your underwear is on at least. You groan before you hear Nyssa laughing down the hall. Another day, another embarrassing start.

You finish getting dressed and head to the kitchen, smiling at everyone you see. You had no idea Bonnie and her sister had so many kids, but then again, bunnies do that, don't they? You sit down at the table with the others and eat some sinner-bunnies as Bonnie likes to call them. She told you they have magic in them and the first bite you took made you fall in love with them. They apparently heal you too. It was a weird feeling at first, but now you're use to it. Bonnie explained to you the way magic food works, even though you seem familiar with it. She wanted to make sure you had something new to remember.

As you're stuffing Sinner-bunnies down your throat, Bonnie clears hers and gets everyone's attention by accident. Everyone stares. Bonnie laughs a little awkwardly, "I only wanted Y/N's attention, everyone else go back to breakfast." She gestures for you to follow her. You stand, grabbing a couple more sinner-bunnies and follow her out of the room.

She smiles at you, "Okay so, taday I gotta go git ingredients fer my pastries, 'n I need ya ta come wit' me, that okay wit' ya?" You happily nod while stuffing another s-bunny into your mouth. Bonnie laughs at you and crosses her arms. "There iz a bunch'a thin's I need ta talk wit' ya about." You stare at her skeptically. She smiles at you, "Jus' some stuff ta watch out fer. Ya know?" You nod, still confused but less so than before. Bonnie puts her hands on her hips, "Now go back ta breakfast, we ain't goin' until later." 

The thought of more food, makes you smile wide before you nod vigorously and run back to the kitchen to devour more. Everything passes quickly after that, breakfast finishes and you play with the baby bunnies and teach some of them to read. It surprises you how many of the bunnies can't read. But when you think of this strange place and the way people talk, you kind of understand. The baby bunnies are doing well at learning. You've even started teaching the older bunnies too, you don't know how old you are but they seem to think they're older than you, you think it's so they can talk back to you and get in your face like they can't do to the younger bunnies.

You don't mind, at least it's someone to talk to, at the very least. You shake your head, you seem to get lost in thought a lot, when you look up, you're still learning bunnies to read? You are sure you just finished that 20 minutes ago, it makes your head hurt. You ignore the pain and smile at the bunny who was talking to you, he stops talking, looking confused at you. You think you were in the middle of saying something when you stop. You look down, also confused. "Sorry, what was I saying? I'm afraid my brain wasn't following my mouth."

The bunny, Henry you belatedly remember, smiles and in a small shy voice, says, "Ya were explainin' how'ta pronouce this 'werd'." He then points to the book in your hands. You look down, yep there's a book in your hands, and a smaller bunny in your lap. How did you forget she was there? It makes your head hurt worse. 

You shake your head, hoping to chase the painful thoughts away. "You're right, I'm sorry. I've been having trouble remembering things lately. Thank you, Henry." You smile at him and even through his fur, you can see a small blush. 

He turns away, "Y-yeah, I just wanna know how'ta read is all. Don' think nothin' of it."

You nod your head, "Of course, it's already out of my head. What were we talking about?" You give him a tiny smile and he blushes more with a smile. Now you can't help but laugh. After all, he's a cute kid. Your time with the kids passes all too quick after that.

You go back to the room you share with the bunnies, and get ready, from what you've been told it's always snowing outside so the town's name is Snowdin. You think it's a clever play on words but no one seems to follow your thinking. You think you've always like jokes. You have clothes now at least and you grab some of your warmest to put on. 

You walk to the back door you only recently found out Bonnie had to wait for her. It doesn't time too long and soon she's standing beside you about to take you outside for the first time in who knows how long. You're a little nervous. You don't want to run into another one of those dogs. They could've made you into a chew toy last time. Bonnie seems to sense your nervousness. She smiles at you, "Don' worry, I ain't gonna let nobody harm ya." 

You smile back at her, still a little nervous and say, "What are we getting out there?" You've seen her make Sinner-Bunnies before and you don't think the ingredients came from outdoors. But then again, you don't even remember you name, just what the bunnies call you, Y/N. 

She herds you to the door, unbothered, "Well, lots o' stuff ta be honest. I'm gonna git stuff ta make new pastries. All kinds o' thin's." She certainly seems creptic but you don't worry, you know she's got your back.

You close your eyes as you grab the door handle to yank it open, your head starts hurting again. When you open your eyes again, you see you're in a snowy field with Bonnie. You don't remember walking here. You're sitting in the snow with a weird root of some kind in your hand. It makes your fingers tickle. It feels like you're losing so much time lately. It, too, feels familiar but you can't place it.

You must be thinking too long because Bonnie comes over with a concern written on her face. "Ya okay? Ya been starin' at that plant fer'a while now."

You stare at her before you shake your head, "I'm not sure. It feels weird.." Bonnie tilts her head at you, silently asking you to continue. "It's so hard to explain, but I don't remember walking here and.." I look at the plant in my hand, "I don't know what this plant is or why I'm holding it. I remember talking to you about getting ingredients and then... Nothing." You look back at Bonnie, exasperated. She just looks uneasy.

"Look, kid, I know th' feelin'. It happens real often h're. No'ne's fig'red out why tho'." She bends down to be level with you in the snow. "But I'm sure ya''ll git used ta it.. " She gives you a small smile, and holds out her hand. "Now c'mon, ya''ll catch'a cold if ya keep sittin' in th' snow."

You look at her hand and nod, you have no idea how long you've been sitting in the snow, but your legs _ache_ trying to stand up, you're glad Bonnie is there to help you. But something seems off, like Bonnie isn't telling you something. It makes your stomach curl in suspicion. But you smile at her and thank her anyway. Either way, you don't want her to think anything _else_ is wrong with you. You want to trust her, so you keep your mouth shut.

As the two of you are walking back to the shop, you're holding on tight to Bonnie's arm because your legs are almost frozen. It hurt to walk but you want so badly to crawl back in your bed, so you push through it. Bonnie stops suddenly and you nearly fall and start to ask why she stopped when she clamps a furry hand over your mouth. She's not looking at you, or anywhere else except straight ahead. You turn your head and you see why.

The dog squad is standing in front of the shop, 4 of them blocking the entrance, you're sure there's also a dog around the back. Bonnie shudders but doesn't move her hand or show she's scared. You swallow the lump in your throat and she slowly, so slowly, moves the hand off your mouth. She begins to pull her arm away from you, and that's when you realize, you leaning on her like that gives off the signal that you're weak and can't fight. She doesn't need the dog's seeing you or her like that. So you try to stand up as much as you can. It makes your legs hurt but you ignore the pain. You're wearing her collar but it makes you sick to think she might have to fight for you just to stay alive. You take a deep breath and look at her. She seems steadier now that she knows you can walk on your own. 

She starts forward at a fast pace, it hurts, but you follow at the same pace, just behind her. She's explained enough to you that people in collars are basically servants to others so they always walk behind their 'owners'. It made you sick to think about but you understand what it means now. 

Bonnie stops in a few short strides, and soon you’re right behind her. Not _hiding_ , just standing behind her out of the way. She seems like how she was when you first met her, tough, mean, and with a heart of stone. You bowed your head, how she taught you and keep quiet. She growls at the dogs, "Why th' FUCK, are ya blockin' my door?!"

She somehow manages to scare a few of the dogs, they jump just barely, before going back to looking intimidating. Bonnie told you all about the dog squad, including their abilities. Dogamy, Dogressa, Greater Dog, Lesser Dog, and their leader Doggo. The one in the middle, leading against the door is the one you recognize. The one who almost turned you into a chew toy(heh), Doggo, you remember. You immediately want to turn and run away. 

Doggo smirks at Bonnie, "Jus' came to collect the payment ya owe, ya know how it is." All the dogs end up smiling and showing off all their rows of teeth. It sent a shiver down your spine, Bonnie bares her teeth, not as sharp as the dogs but scary considering bunnies don't usually have sharp teeth. 

"I alr'ady paid, ya leeches. Go terr'rize someone else 'n fuck off." You honestly never realized Bonnie had such moxy and you're glad she's on your side. You stiffen up when you feel a weapon at your back. Glancing back slowly you see a gigantic dog (that must be Greater Dog), pointing a spare at you. Fear runs through you. Looking back at the ground, you hold in a whimper. Doggo's smile goes impossibly sharper like it was exactly what he wanted to hear. He steps away from the door and into Bonnie's space, he's so much bigger than her. Bonnie doesn't look affected, just annoyed. Doggo puts his hand on Bonnie's face, or tries to, she immediately swats his hand away from her. "Don' touch me, ya filthy mutt, " She stands her ground with more force and you think you've ever seen her. It's amazing to watch.

Doggo only chuckles, the dogs at his sides, in matching outfits, chuckles with him(must be the dog marriage?? Dogamy and Dogressa). "Oh, I guess ya didn't know, since ya got a new bun under your wing, your payment increased." You feel more than see Bonnie shudder. You both know he's talking about you.

Bonnie shrugs her shoulder, rolling it out, "Good thin', I don' got no 'new bun' then." You swallow the lump in your throat, why would she outright lie to protect you? What did she have to gain from this?

Doggo seems done with the games, pushing Bonnie to the side, and grabbing your arm, tightly. You yelp. "Then, the FUCK is this then." He's holding you up by your arm. You realize how much bigger he is than you because you can barely touch the ground and he's not even _trying_ to lift you up.

Bonnie was shoved into one of the other dogs, Dogamy. Bonnie growls but doesn't struggle, just staring at Doggo. "Tha's th' help, not my kid."

Doggo's grip on your arm gets tighter and you can't contain the whimper that comes out, "Now why would ya need help, if ya got a mountain o' kids to help ya." 

Bonnie's eye twitches but she keeps her glare going, "My kids are too little to help wit' work. Ya want little ones helpin' at meh shop? It'll come outta your paycut, but sure what'ver." She seems to nonchalant, it's almost unreal.

Doggo turns to face you. You unknowingly grabbed at his wrist when he first lifted you up and now he's staring at your hands around his wrists like you're something new and interesting. You don't like the look. You try to push your fear down but you can't. Doggo has an aura around him of a predator playing with his prey. All joy and malicious intent. He brings you closer to him, his face near yours, taking a deep breath of your scent and fear. You belatedly notice, you're shaking very lightly, but that means Doggo can see you without any trouble and that worries you more than anything else.

Bonnie seems to realize it too, just as late as you. Doggo opens his mouth, with his face so close your smell his breath, it's horrible and smells like death. You want to hold your breath but he'd notice. He sticks out his tongue (it looks as disgusting as you'd imagine) and drags it up your face. You keep all your sounds and reactions inside your head, when he pulls back to look at you, there's drool and saliva hanging off your face. 

The other dogs all start smiling, some of them laughing. Doggo seems to like you, you don't like it. Staring at Doggo's face doesn't help your fear any so you look at Bonnie. She looks angry, ready to kill, angry. You look at the ground. Doggo chuckles, "Obedient, I like this one. I think I'll take'em with us." He drags you closer to him again, almost against his chest, another whimper manages to escape you, "You'll make a good toy."

Bonnie growls at the dogs, "They belong to me 'n no one else." Bonnie threw her leg out behind her, hitting Dogamy in his leg. Bonnie drew up her magic, before sending a dagger that looks like a bunny into one of the dogs back feet (a cry was heard), then she let it float around her, "Now, giv'em back 'n I won' hurt ya." 

Doggo's eyes glitter with interest, he drops you into the snow before three other dogs grab you, they pull you to them, they seem as interested in you as Doggo does. It makes you want to cry. Greater Dog easily holds you by himself. The dog beside you starts sniffing your hair, the dog gets smacked by one of the others, "Lesser, don' be gettin' any ideas. This toy ain't yours." Dogressa must be a second in command or something, with the way she orders Lesser around. You hold your breath and wait. At least you know who's who now.

You watch as Bonnie stands against Doggo. You don't know what to do.

Try to help Bonnie?

Run?

Do nothing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choices are other wise known as:  
> Fight  
> Make A Deal  
> Magic(story gets darker)
> 
> Also thanks everyone for the support! I never thought I would get to a story of my own. I know it’s slow right now but I still can’t thank everyone enough!


End file.
